New World
by X5 - 452
Summary: When Max goes to discover her destiny who can Alec turn to in his time of need? Maybe a young transgenic mother named Gem? M/L M/A A/G
1. Goodbye Logan: Farewell My Heart

Chapter 1 - Goodbye Logan, Farewell My Heart  
  
Max looked down at the hand that was holding hers so tightly. Logan, my sweet sweet saviour, my most trusted friend, the man I adore. The feel of his warm hand on hers comforted her slightly though the sight of their gloved hands brought the harsh reality of their situation to her attention and as much as she wanted to deny what was happening she knew she couldn't. It was over between her and Logan, tonight it would have to be over, Logan's very life depended on them not being together. By the familiar hard set of Logan's jaw she knew that in his head he was already planning a new life in Terminal City to be with her but Max didn't want him there. If she were around Logan 24/7 it would only be a matter of time before he caught a lethal dose of the virus. That was why she had tried to distance herself from him to begin with. But Logan had always put her safety before his, she couldn't let him do that any more. It was her turn to watch over him and put his safety first but she wasn't sure how hard he would take it. She knew he loved her and he would never give up searching for the cure but in the deep recesses of Max's self conscious she knew she had already given up hope. There was no way they would be able to find Sandeman, even if they searched for the rest of their lives. It was a simple fact yet it hurt deep down in Max's soul. Logan deserved better, he shouldn't be fearing for his life when he was with the one he loved, it wasn't right. Which is why I have to push him away, this time for real, Max made the painful decision her heart heavy in her chest, I have to set Logan free, so he can have a normal life, so he can do everything I will never be able to do. Having made the decision Max pursed her lips for a moment to gather her courage for what she had to do then she pulled her hand gently away. Logan frowned and looked over at Max questioningly in a way Max found difficult to harden her heart against, his pale green eyes were wide with confusion at her behaviour and he raised his eyebrows willing her to speak to him. Just when he thought things were going so well between them she did a 3600 change of mood. Max's gaze remained on his pale green eyes. Those eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt herself falling in love with him all over again. Then he smiled so warmly that Max felt her defences slipping so she had to turn away from him giving him the view of her back.  
  
"Logan you better go now," Max began stiffly and held up her hand when Logan tried to protest and she spoke quickly in case she lost her nerve, "You can't stay here Logan, you would be in too much danger, from White and me, if you didn't get sick and die from radiation poisoning then the virus would find a way to finish you off, I need you to be safe Logan, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."  
  
After her outburst Logan stared at her as though he had never seen her before. And in reality he hadn't. This woman who stood before him was not the carefree Max he used to know, the Max who was without responsibility and cared only for herself, this new woman was the head of a whole race of people, their saviour, she was the one who would be their deliverer; their messiah, she was theirs. And she could never be mine, Logan conceded seeing reason in her request yet he couldn't give up, not her, he had risked so much for her, he couldn't just leave. He reached out to touch her and automatically Max shrunk away from him touch.  
  
"We'll find a cure, it'll be all right," Logan promised her desperately and Max shook her head smiling wryly at him hating fate and her destiny. Logan was older than her yet he still persisted in believing in childish whims that would never be fulfilled. Why couldn't he see this was the end?  
  
"I doubt a cure even exists, Renfro wanted to make sure there was no way you would survive, and until you find this cure of yours, I think it would be better I you and I never see each other again, I'm sorry Logan, but it is for the best," those were the hardest words Max had ever had to say. One year ago she could never have imagined saying any such words to Logan yet here they stood and they were parting company. The crushed look on Logan's face told her exactly how he was feeling about their impending separation. He visually seemed to crumble before Max's eyes as the full realisation of what Max was saying sunk in. He would never see her again after this night. He would never hear her voice, or see her smile, he would never know her.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? I would risk everything to stay with you here," Logan asked as droplets of heavy rain started to fall around them. Neither noticed. As he stood there with rain falling onto his head drenching him from head to foot and his expressive green eyes begged for Max to reconsider, and Max turned away so she didn't have to see how hurt he was. They stood regarding each other for the longest time and both were unaware that they were getting drenched in the rain. Nothing mattered to them except each other and in that one instant they both knew it was over, everything between them was over.  
  
"It is what has to be done," Max said her voice choked up with emotion and taking one good look at her Logan turned around not wanting to say his goodbyes just yet. In his heart he still held hope that someday he would find the cure, no matter how unlikely that outcome seemed. A tear rolled down his cheek and he reached up to brush it away quickly not wanting to make Max feel bad for doing what they both knew had to be done. He took a few steps towards the gate when Max's timid voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"I do love you Logan."  
  
Logan turned slowly and was startled to see tears running down Max's face. He had never before seen her cry and it touched him that she cried for him. He gave a weak smile as he blew her an air kiss.  
  
"Now you tell me," he joked trying to stop the tears falling from his own eyes that mingled with the rain anyway as he muttered, "women."  
  
Max let out a gurgle of laughter that suddenly turned into soft sobs as she stood there wrapping her arms around her frail body. Giving her one last smile Logan turned and walked out of Terminal City and out of her life. Goodbye Logan, Max whispered to herself allowing her tears to mingle with the rain as she upturned her head to the sky, farewell my heart. 


	2. Unexpected Friends

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Friends  
  
Alec wandered to the top of the Space Needle that overlooked Seattle looking for Max knowing it was one of her favourite haunts. Sure enough he saw Max sitting there alone knees pulled to her chest. She looked so alone. She was staring out into Seattle yet Alec doubted her eyes were actually seeing anything. Although he seemed uncaring Alec could relate to a broken heart and the loss of a loved one. The death of Rachel was still fresh in his mind even though it had happened so long ago and a part of him had died with her, the innocent naïve part of him. He knew everyone thought of him as the conceited jerk who cared nothing for anyone else but Alec did have some feelings hidden deep inside him and it was in moments like this, when someone he considered a friend was hurting, he had just as much feeling inside him as anyone else. Like when Biggs had been killed. Alec knew in some ways that what he felt at Rachel's death was the same as what Max had felt when she had said goodbye to Logan. Everyone had known it would have had to have happened eventually, but Alec pitied Max and the situation she was in. He couldn't imagine stepping into her shoes and living in the reality that was hers. Alec had watched their heart wrenching goodbyes and had waited for Max to come back inside Terminal City but when she didn't come back Alec knew where the find her.  
  
The rain had stopped a few minutes before and Alec saw Max was drenched to the skin. Max didn't turn her head to acknowledge he was there and barely noticed that Alec draped a warm blanket around her. It was almost dawn and the sun was just beginning to peek out into the darkness. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Max turned to face Alec her eyes void of any emotion.  
  
"Does the pain ever go away?" Max asked bluntly her eyes dull, no longer flashing with life as they had been before and Alec looked away from her to seriously consider the question.  
  
"The pain turns to memories that will never be forgotten no matter how hard we try, some of the memories are bad ones but some Max, some are the fondest memories full of happiness you dream to know again and after that you know all the bad memories are worth the good ones," Alec said slowly saying exactly what was on his mind and Max looked at Alec in a new light as she recalled Rachel and the loss he had suffered. She had never realised how he had been hurting this whole time, with so much going on she hadn't paid much attention to him, he had seemed fine to her. She never imagined that Alec of all people had such raw emotion living inside him, it was unnerving yet comforting to know someone understood and could help ease the burden of her pain.  
  
"Thanks Alec," Max said and for the first time in her life she really meant it and Alec heard the sincerity in her voice and looked touched.  
  
"Anytime Maxi," Alec replied and although every other time his nickname for her had sounded condescending the sound of him called her 'Maxi' this time gave her nothing but a feeling of comfort and protection. Alec reached over unexpectedly and surprised both he and Max as he cuddled Max to his shoulder and squeezed her arm. Max took a deep breath and Alec squeezed her again encouraging her to cry and Max did just that, never dreaming that the one time when she really cried her heart out; it would be Alec holding her and comforting her. Somehow she had always imagined it would be Logan in whose arms she cried but things had changed, Logan was gone and now Max only had Alec to turned to and to her surprise the idea didn't disgust her as much as she thought it would.  
  
When her tears finally subsided she pulled away and both managed to grin at each other weakly. Somehow in that short amount of time the two had come to an understanding that only they would know and it pleased both of them to know someone else was there for them. Alec looked down at his watched then stood up.  
  
"Let's get you down from here," Alec said pulling Max to her feet and Max looked up at him mischievously and, in the spirit of fun, Max complained the whole way up.  
When they arrived back at Terminal City Mole and Joshua came out to greet them. From the serious looks on their faces Max doubted that they had any good news to spread and her head ached at the thought of all the problems she would have to fix. Sometimes she wondered if she had done the right thing by freeing all the transgenics. But when she looked at their smiling hopeful faces she knew in her heart that she had done the right thing. But she had never imagined all the hardships she would have to endure by giving the others their freedom. The only thing not free in this world is freedom, Max thought to herself sadly.  
  
"We're out of provisions little fella, food and medicine," Joshua stated gruffly and Max groaned thinking of all the complications involved. No one had any money which meant they would have to steal the provisions. The normal people hated the transgenics enough already, now they had to add theft to their list of offences. This would take a lot of man power. Where could they get enough food and medicine for all? It wasn't that easy and with the world and White looking for them, that made the whole situation a whole lot worse.  
  
"And we need more guns," Mole interjected quickly cocking his shot gun for emphasis and Max pursed her full lips as she considered the two requests before nodding her head.  
  
"Leave it with me," she assured Joshua and Mole and Mole gave her a gay little salute that had Alec smirking while Max fumed knowing Mole still thought little of her leadership. Joshua looked after Mole then at Max before grinning sheepishly and running after his new best friend. When they were out of sight Max turned to Alec desperately.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We?" Alec asked somewhat bemused as he reverted to the conceited jerk he knew got the most response from Max but she didn't even notice.  
  
"Yes we," she replied absently, tiredly rubbing her forehead and Alec frowned concerned for her. Terminal City was getting so big she wasn't sure she could provide for everyone, but she knew she had to try. There was no way she was giving up on her brothers and sisters.  
  
Out of the folds of the transgenics strolled Gem, humming softly to the babe in her arms that she had named Ruby. When she spotted Alec and Max her smiled brightened and she headed straight for them with a wide smile on her face as she showed them her little girl whom they had saved.  
  
"Look Ruby, Uncle Alec and Aunt Max are here," Gem said grinning as she waited for their reactions and as expected both Alec and Max grimaced. Max however continued to stare at the baby and the innocent face of the little girl smiled up at her and all of Max's worries seemed to wither away. She felt so in tune to the baby, and Max felt a longing inside her she had never felt before. Alec however was not overcome by particularly paternal thoughts and he folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the baby.  
  
"Uncle Alec? I don't think so," Alec politely refused any implication that he and the baby knew each other and Gem pouted as her eyes began to water. Everyone knew how Alec couldn't stand to see a woman in pain, it brought out the sensitive side in him.  
  
"Please Alec, she does adore you," Gem pleaded and unexpectedly handed her over to a startled Alec who stared down at the baby he held so awkwardly in his hands. The baby giggled waving it arms in the air and kicking its legs. In that moment Alec felt an affinity with the small creature he held in his arms. Struck dumb Alec wordlessly handed little Ruby over to Max who gently held the little girl giving the baby her finger to play with.  
  
"Imagine Max if you had let me sleep with you at our scheduled copulation time this could have been our baby," Alec reminded Max cheekily and narrowly missed being kicked in the shin for his attempt at humour. Max looked up and scowled at him and Alec couldn't help but smirk his eyes glittering with laughter.  
  
"Stop trying to scare me Alec," Max said after a few moments fluttering her eyes at him and Gem giggled knowing that the two transgenics loved nothing better than to argue with each other.  
  
"Aww come on Max you know you want four or five just like him running around and tugging at your legs," Gem taunted Max who looked horrified at the very thought, more by the fact Gem referred to Alec as the father than at the idea of having kids.  
  
"When hell freezes over!" Max exclaimed in alarm and Alec pretended to look crushed.  
  
"That hurts daddy when you say that," he said pitifully leaning his head towards Max and begging her with his eyes and Max rolled her own eyes and placed her palm against his forehead pushing him away.  
  
"Shut up," she said simply and Alec grinned knowing he had won the argument.  
  
"Will do," he said giving her a little salute and Max kicked out at him again hitting him this time and he whined in pain.  
  
Max. Max looked up at the sound of someone calling her name but nobody seemed to be looking for her attention. They were all involved in other activities and she looked over at Alec about to accuse him when she spied him happily chatting with Gem.  
  
Max. There was that voice again and Max was sure it hadn't been Alec because she had been watching him. Disconcerted by the voice Max handed Ruby back to her mother and closed her eyes to concentrate. Alec sensed Max was confused by something and immediately he thought she was thinking about Logan. To comfort her he reached out to take her hand and for some reason Max accepted it without a sound. Come Max, I am waiting at the gate for you. Max's eyes snapped open, positive she wasn't just hearing things. Max turned in the direction of the gate and strode towards the entrance pulling a confused Alec behind her.  
  
"Uh, where are we going?" Alec asked politely but Max didn't stop or slow down.  
  
"I heard someone tell me to meet them here," Max said with conviction and after she said it she realised how lame and unstable she sounded. Alec frowned at her aware that she was a little shaky at the moment.  
  
"Max, hallucinations are common for someone who has been through such emotion strain but you can't just follow the voices in your head on a whim," Alec scolded her rolling his eyes and Max suddenly came to a complete stop and Alec accidentally bumped into the back of her his hand brushing past her behind. Alec fully expected Max to round on him for daring to touch her but she didn't say a word, she didn't even turn her head towards him. She seemed frozen with shock and Alec peered over her shoulder to see what had her so amazed.  
  
Standing before them were two men. One they knew very well. Lydecker had been the one who had trained them at Manticore to begin with. Both knew who he was and a long time ago just the mention of Lydecker's name instilled fear into the hearts of those who heard it but things were different now. The transgenics were no longer those scared innocent children looking for respect in their mentor's eyes, they were young men and women, experienced in the workings of the outside world. Lydecker seemed older than Max remembered. His sandy blonde hair was greying in many places and his dark brown eyes looked old and tired. He was looking at Max proudly however, obviously still holding onto his dignity if not his youth. The other man seemed to be aged about sixty or so with silvering black hair and warm blue eyes that shined with pride and affection. Max however wasn't inclined to believe Lydecker was with this man out of the goodness of his heart. Lydecker didn't have one in Max's opinion. What did they want?  
  
"Who are you?" Max demanded harshly finding her voice at last referring to the man she did not know and the old man chuckled.  
  
"I have been called many names in my time, 'father' was my fondest but my real name is Sandeman, and I have been looking for you Max, you are my living Talisman," the old man said and Max took a good long look at him before her eyes fluttered and her senses soared. She found herself falling backwards and as she fell into unconsciousness she felt Alec's strong arms take hold of her and his worried voice asking her if she was all right. 


	3. I Hate You

Chapter 3 - I Hate You  
  
Max woke up to the sounds of yelling. People were fighting and the sound of their loud voices hurt Max's head. She opened her eyes slowly a little dazed as the dream she had during her unconsciousness filtered back into her head and she blushed as she remembered. It took a few moments for her to realise where she was. She was in the sick bay of Terminal City. What happened? Was she sick or something? The fighting seemed to get louder and she paused to listen.  
  
"We don't need your help, not yours or Lydecker's, haven't we suffered enough?"  
  
That was Alec speaking and he seemed to be working himself into a rage. She could hear the anger and annoyance underlying his words.  
  
"You don't need my help? Tell me 494, how did you plan to get the food and medical attention that you and your brothers and sisters need, Joshua tells me you are in need of both."  
  
Max didn't know who it was speaking then but his voice sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"The name is Alec, and we will manage fine, we lived without you our whole lives, we didn't need you then and we don't need you now."  
  
That was Alec again. Max could hear him getting more frustrated with every word he spoke.  
  
"Listen up young puppy, you need us, stop acting like a brat and think about your brothers and sisters."  
  
Max recognised the voice belong to Lydecker and she could practically feel Alec's furiousness at Lydecker's comment that he was a 'young puppy'  
  
"I am that's why I am telling you we don't need your help," Alec said through clenched teeth and Max froze.  
  
Alec was angry, Max could hear it in his voice. Worried that Alec wouldn't keep his temper Max moaned and his attention was diverted to her.  
  
"Maxie, you okay?" Alec asked his voice full of worry and Max smiled mischievously amazed at the concern she saw in his eyes. This was the second time today she had been surprised by the emotions she never knew Alec had.  
  
"Yeah, I could still kick your ass no problem," Max assured him giving a throaty laugh and Alec couldn't help but smile and Max suddenly frowned and pressed a hand to her forehead telling him absently, "I dreamt about you Alec, you were in my dream."  
  
"Calm down Dorothy, you're still in Kansas," Alec joked with her and when Max looked annoyed he decided to pay more attention to her dream as he asked, "Want to tell me what happened in your dream?"  
  
"If I did I'd have to kill you," Max joked with him listlessly and Alec chuckled.  
  
"It was no dream Max, what you saw was a vision of what is to come," Sandeman told her. He spoke with such certainty that it chilled Max to the bone and she looked over at the man she had been searching for, for god knows how long. He seemed kinder than she expected, a sweet old man.  
  
"Your future," Lydecker quickly clarified and Max stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"My future?" she repeated blankly and Sandeman made to take a step towards her but Alec stepped between them his eyes daring Sandeman to try and get past him.  
  
"Yes, you must let me explain and help you," Sandeman prevailed to Max and Alec got right up on his high horse as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"She doesn't need your help!" he answered for Max before she had the chance and Sandeman shook his head at Alec as though pitying his lack of knowledge.  
  
"How will she utilise her new abilities without me to teach her?" Sandeman questioned Alec who looked as though he didn't know or he didn't care, the latter suggestion seemed more realistic.  
  
"New abilities?" Max repeated blankly her mind swimming from the overload of information and Sandeman looked down at Max affectionately.  
  
"I have a story to tell you Max and I want you to keep your mind open to what I am saying," Sandeman pleaded and Max frowned but didn't want to not let him speak.  
  
"Fine, speak," Max gave him leave to explain himself and Sandeman looked pleased while Alec looked plain annoyed.  
  
"Max don't." Alec warned her and Max swung her fiery gaze on him and his protest faded away on his lips, he had never seen her so confused and annoyed.  
  
"Alec, be quiet," Max said quietly and Alec glared at Sandeman and Lydecker before seating himself on a chair beside Max's bed, keeping his peace.  
  
"My story starts when I was twenty years of age. I met the girl of my dreams; her name was Jessalyn, she was so beautiful and we married a month after we had met. At this time I was a member of the Familiar cult and I knew once Jessalyn had borne me children she would have to be killed and tossed aside and I couldn't bear the thought of such a thing happening to Jessalyn. Instead I eloped with her and hid her very existence from the cult, or so I thought I had. After our first son was born he was kidnapped by the cult and Jessalyn was devastated, I didn't want to try again for fear of what would happen but Jessalyn was adamant she would have her child. So she gave birth to our second son, the son you know as Ames White, but this time there were complications with the birth. Jessalyn was still sickly from our first son's birth and a few minutes after Ames entered the world Jessalyn left it for a better place. Before I knew it the cult had taken Ames away from me as well. I had never felt so alone. If not for the cult taking our first son Jessalyn would never have wanted a second child and she would never have left me. I began hating the cult, I began searching for ways to bring it down, to put an end to its revolting existence. I saw something on television about scientists researching a way to redesign human beings and that was when I started fiddling around with genetics. The cult was always looking for perfect evolution and I pondered what would happen if I could create a species of humans already at a higher evolution than the cult. My first experiments didn't quite work out the way I planned, Joshua and the rest of the anomalies weren't exactly the high evolution I was looking for so I continued experimenting. Until you came along Max, you, with no junk DNA, you were perfect; exactly what I had been looking for so I injected you with a serum that would make you the next stage of evolution when you reached twenty-one," Sandeman explained his story plainly but emotion was evident in his voice and even as Max watched a tear dropped from his eyes.  
  
"The next stage of evolution?" Max asked wanting more information and Lydecker, seeing his boss was indisposed at the moment, hurried to answer her question.  
  
"Yes, you have the ability to use telepathic skills, you are quicker, more precise in movements, better in every single way than your brothers and sisters, but you aren't the only one, Sandeman chose one from each series to take part in the evolution but they would reach their level of evolution after you, you were to be their leader," Lydecker told her seriously while Max stared at him open mouthed and unconsciously reached out for Alec's hand which she found. Telepathy? Max hadn't even considered such a thing to be possible.  
  
"If all this was planned then what the hell are these?" Max used Alec's hand to pull herself up and she ripped off her tight black jacket to reveal the runes over her body that were visible around the blank Singlet that she wore. Alec tried not to let his eyes remain on her toned body but he couldn't help staring at her. It was as thought something inside compelled him to do so.  
  
"Ah the runes - each serum was designed specially for each chosen one, Sandeman designed the serum so that each destiny would be made clear, and you would be able to recognise each other easily," Lydecker filled Max in and the words startled Alec who self consciously zipped up his jacket looking at Sandeman nervously. Max frowned pondering what Lydecker was saying. It was an intelligent idea, and if Max really was more evolved than the cults and she had a ready made army with her then to defeat the cult would not be so hard as she first imagined.  
  
"I heard a baby earlier, is it yours? Have you conceived already?" Sandeman spoke up again having found his voice and Max widened her eyes in shock.  
  
"No way!" she said quickly and Sandeman looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh well, you will," he said resignedly and Max let out a laugh.  
  
"I don't think so," she assured Sandeman who looked at her pityingly.  
  
"It's destined, hasn't anyone ever told you what your runes predict?" Sandeman questioned and Max rolled her eyes expressively.  
  
"Well not everyone is fluent in cult jabber," Max jeered sarcastically running out of patience, eager to know the secret that had plagued her for so long.  
  
"Max, you will lead our transgenics and give life to the one who will rule both transgenics and humans, he will bring the transgenics to glory against the cult and bring peace to the world, it is your son who will someday become president of the United States," Sandeman predicted certainly and Max gaped at him.  
  
"How can you predict that?" Max asked in wonder sensing somehow that Sandeman told the truth and it frightened her.  
  
"It has been seen by our chosen psi ops member," Sandeman informed her cheerfully and Max narrowed her eyes at Sandeman then turned her accusing gaze to Lydecker.  
  
"This is stupid Max, don't listen to him," Alec butted into the conversation growling at Lydecker and Sandeman but Max held up her hand silencing him.  
  
"No Alec, everything is making sense to me now," Max said softly her voice full of venom.  
  
"Max," Alec said concerned never having seen her so despondent but Max ignored him keeping her gaze firmly on the other two men in the room as she stood to her feet swaying slightly.  
  
"And I have finally decided that I don't want anything to do with this.stupid war, I don't want anything to do with you or anyone like you, my life has been hell and I will not let you ruin my life again, I can never be with Logan because of the research you discovered, how can I forgive you for destroying my hopes for happiness?" Max asked them hate and anger in her voice and the malice she held for the two men were so obvious and unable to stand the sight of them any longer Max pushed past them and out of the door.  
  
"Max, come back!" Alec called out but when she didn't stop Alec glared at Lydecker and Sandeman before following Max out of the room. 


	4. Unfair

Chapter 4 - Unfair  
  
He caught up with her outside his room and he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside shutting the door behind them firmly. He then turned to face her, his face a mask of concern.  
  
"Max, what you said in there.its not true there is always hope and." Alec tried to give her hope but Max turned to him, her eyes looking so dull that the words faded from his lips.  
  
"Me and Logan will never be together, its hopeless," Max said meaning every word and Alec sighed.  
  
"No its not," Alec tried to convince her otherwise but Max smiled ruefully for once noticing how clear Alec's eyes were. She had never seen them before.  
  
"It is, look at us Alec, we can touch and you won't die," Max said reaching out to take his hands and Alec bit his lower lip.  
  
"Max." he pleaded with her. He didn't want her to loose hope, it had been the only thing keeping her going. He couldn't let her loose it.  
  
"I could touch your face and you would be fine," Max said and startling Alec she reached up and ever so gently touched his cheek. Never had a woman touched him so gently, not even Rachel. Alec felt himself immediately long for Max the way that he always did when he felt her near him.  
  
"Max don't." Alec begged. To have her touch him like that was bringing a fire inside his body and he knew of only one way the fire could be stopped and he knew Max would never consider it.  
  
"I could kiss you and you would live another day," Max said softly now bringing Alec to her and their lips met in a single kiss that fuelled Alec with such desire he moaned unconsciously. The taste of her lips enticed him to want more. God he wanted her. He always had.  
  
"Don't start what you can't finish Max, not with me," Alec choked out in a tight voice and Max pulled away to stare honestly into his eyes.  
  
"I can finish it with you Alec, only with you," Max told him surely and with such honesty that she struck Alec with her sincerity. Alec quickly moved in to kiss the lips that he had longed for and the night that followed was more than Alec or even Max had ever dreamed of.  
Alec awoke to see a head nestled into his bare chest and he smiled indulgently. The sensation of being able to see such a thing was new to him as he had never stayed till morning with any other woman. But with Max. With Max he knew he would stay forever, if she only asked. It was a few minutes before dawn and Alec was struck by how beautiful Max looked cuddled into his arms, the sunlight reflecting on her hair. Alec was torn between being a coward and leaving her to wake on her own or waiting the situation out. After a quick argument with himself waiting won out and he lay there contentedly smiling down at Max's peaceful expression. She looks so sweet and innocent, you'd never guess she was a devil when she's awake, Alec thought to himself with a silent chuckle and he felt Max stir in his arms.  
  
"I heard that," she mumbled sleepily and Alec was shocked. He could have sworn he hadn't said that little comment out loud; but she heard him, so he must have.  
  
"The sun is rising Maxie, it's a new day," Alec said nudging her gently and Max looked down a little embarrassed as she realised she was naked underneath the blanket. Feeling all self conscious she hurried to put some distance between the two of them and Alec rolled his eyes at her predictable behaviour.  
  
"Come on Max, its not like I haven't seen it all," Alec taunted Max affectionately looking down at himself and was somewhat relieved to find he still had his boxers on and he smiled innocently at Max.  
  
"If its all the same to you." Max said sweetly a little unsure of how to handle the situation especially with Alec grinning at her. Max grinned back at Alec before unceremoniously ripping the blanket off him and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Fair go, I was using that," he said indignantly and Max giggled as the uncomfortable air eased.  
  
Suddenly neither knew what to say. Last night they had crossed the boundaries of friendship and there was no turning back. Would I want to turn back? Max wondered to herself recalling the welcome feel of Alec's warm hands on her body.  
  
"What happens now, oh fearless leader?" Alec asked Max who looked away from his searching eyes uncertainly. Alec knew what he wanted. He had wanted Max all along but if she felt last night was a mistake then he knew he would abide by her decision. It was all up to her.  
  
"I don't know what happens," Max said shrugging her shoulders and when Alec looed disappointed at her answer Max struggled to explain her feelings but she wasn't really any good at that kind of thing as she rambled, "I just want everything to be simple, can we not decide anything? Can't we just let it be?"  
  
Alec considered her request and thinking it a valid one nodded his consent.  
  
"Okay lets let it be," Alec agreed and Max stood up bundling her clothes to her chest before flashing Alec a wide grin as she left his room. Alec sat there immobile after she had left. Now he was more confused about their relationship than he had been before. She obviously didn't consider him a brother, last night was a firm indication of that, a lover.perhaps, a boyfriend.that was Alec's ultimate goal. But how could he ever hope to measure up to rich boy, superman Logan? The man who had so obviously been the love of Max's life. I told him norms and trans don't mix, he should marry Asha and leave Max alone, Alec thought to himself already feeling possessive of Max then he laughed at himself. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself all worked up over a girl. But what a girl she was.  
Alec stood in front of his cracked mirror inspecting his torso frowning. On his lower stomach and on his arms and shoulders faint runes were beginning to appear. Did this mean he was like Max? Would he be able to do everything Lydecker said Max would be able to do? I don't really give a shit what that arsehole says anyway, Alec thought darkly turning from the mirror ignoring the runes. Alec got dressed slowly taking his time then he made his way to the conference room inside Terminal City. They had planned a meeting for this morning and it was nearly time for the meeting to start. When he entered Terminal City he was greeted by Dix who laughed appreciatively.  
  
"I know that walk," Dix laughed again and Max looked up from where she sat going over the provisions list with Joshua to favour Alec with a secretive smile and Alec smiled back cockily.  
  
"Something wrong with the way I walk Dix?" Alec questioned Dix, a challenge evident in his voice and as expected Dix rose to the challenge eagerly.  
  
"Sure that's your, 'I jut got laid walk'," Dix spluttered with laughter and a few transgenics who overheard laughed while Alec looked justly embarrassed.  
  
Max had an alarmed look on her face but when she realised none suspected her she calmed down.  
  
"You're just jealous you don't get to walk around like this as often as I do," Alec replied and Dix whistled his defeat as Alec took a victory walk around the room.  
  
"The boy's on fire today, must've been a good night," Dix said a silly expression on his face and Alec smiled remembering.  
  
"It sure was," he assured Dix but his eyes flicked over to Max and under her firm gaze he saw a blush rise to her neck and cheeks.  
  
"Business time," she entreated everyone and they all sat down just as Lydecker and Sandeman walked into the room standing at the door smiling contentedly.  
  
"What are they doing here?" someone demanded and Alec folded his arms under his chest.  
  
"I have an announcement, this morning I went to see Sandeman and I have decided to go with and let them train me, and before any of you protest," Max said holding up her hands as Alec opened his mouth to contest her decision and she added quickly, "And I wanted to remind you all that this is my choice, my decision, not yours, and I hope that you all trust me enough to make the right decision for our people."  
  
"You're leaving us?" Dix asked as thought he couldn't believe it and he wasn't the only one. Max looked over at Dix and bowed her head.  
  
"Not all alone, I have decided to appoint Alec as your new C.O. and Lydecker is going to detail all the transgenics he can to help you while I am away, I shouldn't be gone that long, I'll be back before you know it," Max tried to reassure the group of people who had become the family she had been searching for those ten years ago. They all looked so upset, all of them except for Alec who looked furious with her.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to go with them Max, I." Gem reached over to wrench Alec back into his seat and the long sleeved shirt he was wearing rode up displaying the runes on his stomach that had turned dark. Everyone stared, none so more than Max, and Alec shrugged his shirt to cover them and sat down folding his arms across his chest. Sandeman and Lydecker exchanged glances and Sandeman nodded as though seeing the runes confirmed something. Max looked like something had connected in her head and she smiled fondly at Alec. Now everything made sense to her.  
  
"Could everyone give us a minute?" Max asked softly and everyone left the room while Alec sat in his chair refusing to look at Max. Gem stopped at the door to turn back to Max and Alec before closing the door behind her leaving the two alone.  
  
"In the dream I had yesterday I saw you and me Alec, I saw we would be together the way we were last night and that you would be the father of my child, the child Lydecker and Sandeman spoke of yesterday, its written on your runes just as it is written on mine," Max said lovingly and Alec looked into her clear brown eyes and saw pure honesty shining in their depths. For once Max wasn't holding anything back.  
  
"Then why are you leaving me Max?" Alec asked sorrowfully and Max walked over to take his head into her hands as she bent her head and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I want to be able to protect our child, my runes tell me my destiny is to look after our child, your runes say your destiny is to lead the way for him," Max explained the secret that she had been hiding since the day before when she saw the runes hazily in the dark yesterday. Alec didn't know what to say and Max hugged him to her and Alec wrapped his arms around her small form.  
  
"This is so unfair, just when we found each other you have to go and leave, does nothing go right for us?" Alec murmured into her neck and Mac didn't say a word, she only hugged him tighter, because she felt the exact same way.  
That same afternoon Max stood at the gates of Terminal City. Behind the gates stood her dearest friends and Max was determined not to cry, telling herself she would see them all again. She knew inside that she would see them all again.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Dix yelled out to her and Max couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"As if I could," she said to herself softly and Gem stepped beside Dix.  
  
"And bring us back something from the outside world, nothing cheap mind you," Gem called out her parting remark and Max gave her a little salute that Gem returned.  
  
"Bye little fella, come back soon," Joshua called out waving to her and Max waved back tears pricking at her eyelids that she brushed away quickly. Bye big fella, look after Alec for me, Max bethought to Joshua who seemed shocked and Max had the feeling that he had gotten her message because he grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Max's gaze wandered to where Alec stood his face impassive showing no emotion. Oh Alec, I could have loved you if destiny had given us a chance, Max thought as their eyes locked. Alec then turned away so that he didn't have to watch her leave and even as she watched Gem walked over to him and took his hand in a comforting way. Alec said something to her and then walked into Terminal City without looking back and Gem raced after him worriedly. Under Lydecker's directions Max got into the waiting car and as it drove away - she never looked back. 


	5. It'll Be Okay

Chapter 5 - It'll Be Okay  
  
Months at Terminal City passed and Alec tried to forget about Max but somehow she was there, in the back of his mind, the driving force behind everything he did. He refused to let his feelings for Max take hold of him and devoted himself wholly to his new position as Commanding Officer to the others. Those in Terminal City followed him without question each and every one ready to die for him if he commanded it.  
  
After a rigorous trial testing strength, stamina and intelligence Gem passed through with flying colours to be appointed as the 2nd in Command behind him. She was proud of her new position and Alec was glad to have someone he trusted so completely by his side. Gem left Ruby in the care of Joshua who loved nothing more than to take care of the baby girl who delighted in spending time with him.  
  
They heard nothing from Max the whole time she was gone and the transgenics from Lydecker knew nothing about her. The fifty or so new transgenics from Lydecker fit in well with the others. At first there were a few arguments and complaints but then they started to get on famously each ready to do anything for the others. There was a little rivalry between the separate series but nothing a few transgenic games couldn't fix. A year came and went without much disturbance. A few transgenics became ill but with the continuous supply of medicine from Lydecker none of them remained sick for very long. And they didn't have to worry about food either, as Sandeman was providing for all of them.  
  
Some of the humans outside Terminal City walls were still trying to get rid of them but they weren't even close to succeeding because the opposition towards them wasn't that strong anymore. Most of the people had no qualms about living side by side with transgenics but there were still some die- hard anti-transgenics and that made it dangerous for the transgenics to leave Terminal City, so they rarely did. They knew never to underestimate the stupidity of people, especially groups of them.  
  
No one forgot about Biggs, and how he was persecuted because of who he was. They celebrated his death that year and their independence, it was a happy time for all, even Alec enjoyed himself when Gem dragged him to his feet and begged him to dance with her, her blue eyes shining with adoration. Alec would never forget how Gem looked that night. Her blonde hair in pigtails spiked at the ends and a tight red dress that showed her slim, supple figure. He remembered the way she looked when she walked towards him, when she held out her hands and the way she laughed when he tried to say he couldn't dance. Alec you should know you could never lie to me, I see right through you, she had told him laughing and Alec had given in and enjoyed himself hugely.  
  
On the outside Sandeman was doing all he could to promote friendship between transgenics and norms and very slowly his hard work was paying off. When the cult had realised their support from the norms waning they did down for a bit not daring to start a head on attack against the transgenics. Dix suspected they had begun intensive training for the war they knew would be coming and Alec and Gem agreed with him. So with the Familiars training full time the transgenics did likewise.  
  
Everyday in the morning Alec would take them for training practice then give them a break at noon where they would do all the things they needed to do before gun training in the afternoon taken by Gem. Alec was incredibly proud of his men and women, they were becoming quite an army and the transgenics were just as proud of Alec, their fearless and courageous C.O.. Each one adored him for who he was and never had Alec felt that he belonged as much anywhere in the world. One night out of the blue they presented him with a grand piano that they had made themselves to show how much they appreciated all he did for them and it took all of Alec's self control not to cry at this gesture of respect.  
A year and six months after Max had gone Alec sat at the piano playing a up- beat happy melody for Gem and a receptive one year old Ruby who sat on the floor staring up at him with adoration. When he finished Ruby clapped her hands happily as she unsteadily got to her feet and toddled towards him.  
  
"More! More!" she cried with elation tapping his leg and Alec turned away from the piano groaning to pat Ruby absently on the head.  
  
"I wish she hadn't learned to speak, she was so much cuter when she couldn't demand things from me, like her mother," Alec's eyes flashed with mischief at Gem teasing her and Gem smiled sweetly as she leant over and delivered a hard punch to his arm. Alec laughed appreciatively and got to his feet tossing Ruby over his shoulder and she kicked her little chubby legs to encourage more rough play.  
  
"More dada!" Ruby squealed and Gem's eyes widened as she looked over to catch Alec's reaction to Ruby's statement. He seemed a little stunned yet flattered. Gem reached over and took Ruby from him not meeting his eyes with her own.  
  
"Time for bed my pet," Gem cooed to Ruby who looked upset and turned her baby blue eyes on Alec pitifully but she didn't cry.  
  
"Alec I." Gem didn't know what to say as she blushed bright red daring to look at him and Alec merely smiled and leant over to brush his lips across her. Gem looked a little dazed by his actions but she left his room smiling to herself. 


	6. All Shook Up

Chapter 6 - All Shook Up  
  
A loud commotion was coming from the Front Gate and before Alec could ask what was going on Dix came running in.  
  
"Max is back, with an army of trangenics," Dix said excitedly hopping from foot to foot as though he couldn't contain his excitement and then right out of the blue Dix added, "Logan is with them."  
  
Alec frowned not liking that and he sat down heavily at his piano while Dix ran out of him room to go and greet Max. Alec didn't feel he could go down and face her. Not yet. What if she had changed her mind about him? He had stayed true to her all the time she had been away and Alec had hoped that she had stayed true to him. If she had then what was Logan doing here? The only answer that came to Alec was the cure to the virus had been found and Alec didn't want to think about what that meant. Alec suddenly noticed a figure in his doorway and froze thinking it was Max, but then he saw a shimmer of blonde hair and knew with relief it was Gem. He turned his attention to the piano and started playing a soft lilting melody and Gem sat beside him on the piano seat. She smiled ruefully and nudged him in the shoulder and he turned to return her smile. Alec removed his right hand from the ivory keys allowing Gem to take over, her slim white fingers dancing over the keys. Over the past year the two had played like this together and could anticipate the others next move, they knew each other that well.  
  
"Why aren't you going out to meet her?" Gem asked referring to Max, trying not to sound as heartbroken as she felt by concentrating hard on her fingers. She wasn't going to deny that she had been in love with Alec since she first laid eyes on him when she had been pregnant with Ruby a year or so ago. She knew that Alec didn't feel the same way about her, it was obvious he loved Max and Gem knew she could ever compare to Max, how could anyone ever compare to her?  
  
"Logan's with her," he said as though that explained his behaviour.  
  
"What's your point?" she asked sharply and Alec slammed his left hand on the keys breaking off their song.  
  
"The point is I have this feeling deep in my gut that something has changed with her," Alec said slowly and Gem shook her head staring openly at him,  
  
"Are you sure you don't mean something has changed with you?" Gem asked the question tentatively and Alec gave her a blank look that told her he had never before thought about that question. Alec continued to stare at her in silence a million thoughts running through his head and Gem searched for something to say to recover from her discomfort.  
  
"She's finally back, you've been pining for the girl for this past year and more, you may as well walk in there and marry her," Gem said finally hating herself for saying those words and Alec stared at her in shock not expecting her to say such a thing to him. He knew well enough how Gem felt about him and he had to admit to himself that he had thought about her in that way but he had always felt that he would be betraying Max by even thinking about Gem.  
  
"You want me to ask her to.to.marry me?" Alec said and Gem mistook his amazement that she would tell him to marry another girl as an aversion to the thought of marriage to anyone.  
  
"You damn bachelor, marriage is not such a dirty word," Gem scolded him and Alec smiled bemused.  
  
"But why would she marry me?" Alec asked Gem and she rolled her eyes at his uncertain attitude. If it had been Gem, she would not have hesitated in saying yes to him.  
  
"Because she loves you Alec," Gem spelled out speaking for herself and for what she hoped Max would feel for him and Gem reached over placing her left hand over his, pressing his fingers to play a tune lightly with his hands. Unconsciously he reached over and started doing the same to her hand and they turned to smile at each other amused by their little game.  
  
"Alec," a voice called softly from the doorway and Alec stopped, recognising the voice immediately. It was the voice he had heard in his dreams this past year. Alec pulled away from Gem to turn to face Max and Gem stood up and discreetly left the room.  
  
"Max I." Alec said smiling and Max lifted her head and stared at him with those soulful brown eyes he knew so well.  
  
"They gave me the cure Alec, I can touch Logan," Max informed him slowly and Alec smile faded on his lips. He walked closer to Max and stared hard at her reading her eyes and what he saw there hurt him worse than any words possibly could.  
  
"You love him don't you?" he said slowly and Max averted her eyes from him not saying anything but it was clear to Alec what was going on. He reached out and took her arms in his hands and started shaking her gently to make her look up at him but she didn't and Alec felt outrage flow through him. He had trusted Max, he had given her the love he had never dared give another and she had betrayed him.  
  
"I can't believe it.I was just a.a replacement because you couldn't have him," Alec spat at her in disbelief letting go of her and turning away from her in disgust and Max looked furious but calmed herself.  
  
"No Alec you weren't a replacement, I did love you, I do love you," Max said moving in front of Alec and she stared up in his eyes allowing her mind to be open to him and he saw that she was telling the truth.  
  
"And you just fell out of love with me?" Alec asked softly and Max blinked once not wanting to have to say her next words but she knew she had to.  
  
"No its just I love Logan more," Max said and never in her life would she forget the shattered look on Alec's face. He seemed to crumble before her eyes, his shoulders sagged and his head dropped. He moved away from her and sat on the piano seat burying his head in his hands and Max rushed to kneel before him raising his head with her hand.  
  
"You were there for me when I needed you, you were and are the best friend I have ever known and while you have all of my trust and affection, Logan has my heart," Max told him and Alec stood up pushing her away from him, too heartbroken to care how rough he was with her.  
  
"I'm sorry I gave you mine Max," he said to her sadly walking to the door and Max got to her feet.  
  
"Alec please," she begged him and Alec turned back to her pain in his eyes.  
  
"Even though you might regret the time we spent together I shall never regret it," Alec assured her adamantly and Max widened her eyes in shock.  
  
"I don't regret it Alec, not one bit, I will always remember you fondly," Max tried to tell him and Alec gave a dry laugh and he stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"Would that I could remember you as such," he said honestly and Max felt the sting of his words.  
  
"Alec," she pleaded and Alec turned around not trusting himself to look at him anymore.  
  
"Goodbye Max, I hope you will be happy," Alec said leaving the room ignoring the way Max kept calling his name and begging him to understand. 


	7. I forget

Chapter 7 - For You Only  
  
"Alec where are you going?" Gem demanded standing in front of him her hands on her hips and Alec gazed on her angrily.  
  
"I'm leaving, there's nothing for me here,' he said dismissively and Gem gaped at him.  
  
"What about Joshua, and Dix and all the other transgenics who have come to look up to you as their leader and brother, what about Ruby? What about me?" her voice choked with emotion as she said this and she walked towards him to stop directly in front of him looking up into his eyes as she asked him softly, "what about your son?"  
  
"My son?" Alec looked at her blankly then he remembered the prophecy and bowed his head in understanding, "Max."  
  
"Correct, I just saw him, he's beautiful, he has your eyes," Gem said looking down at the ground and when Alec didn't say anything Gem looked up into his eyes that had lost all hope and fire.  
  
"Who are we kidding, he's not my son, he's Max's and Logan's they don't want me around," Alec said recklessly getting ready to walk away again and Gem grabbed a handful of his shoulder and forced him to spin around and face her.  
  
"Don't you understand what I am saying Alec, we need you here, the transgenics won't follow Max, they don't know who she is anymore, you're our C.O. Alec you can't just leave us, you can't leave me!" Gem said as tears began running down her face and Alec felt guilty as he watched the tears fall.  
  
"Gem you don't understand," Alec begged her taking both her small hands in his and he wondered why he had never noticed before how small her hands actually were.  
  
"No you don't understand, you.you coward, grow up Alec, life sucks, get used to it, I am," Gem said defiantly sticking her chin out stubbornly her tears subsiding for a few moments.  
  
"Gemmy," Alec said in little more than a whisper. She looked so beautiful when she was angry. There was a fire in her blue eyes that struck Alec as beautiful. The way her mouth crinkled at the corners when she scowled at him, the way she jutted her chin out when she didn't agree with something. Was it possible to adore everything about a person? Because Alec knew for certain he loved everything about Gem, was that real love, Alec wondered a little put out to know that he hadn't a clue.  
  
"No, don't Gemmy me, I want you around, I need you Alec," Gem confessed letting out the feelings that she had been holding back these past years and just when she thought she didn't have the courage to confess any more she added softly, "I love you."  
  
"You love me?" Alec said this as though it shocked him.  
  
"I have loved you all this time," Gem told him surely not looking at him and Alec looked at her in wonder.  
  
"All this time." Alec repeated softly reaching over to force her chin up with his hand and Gem's eyes flicked onto him.  
  
"Every minute, every second, I loved you," she said with such honesty that Alec felt everything that he was become brand new. Someone loved him. She had no one else, there was nothing to stop them, not this time.  
  
"Gemmy," Alec wanted to tell her everything he was feeling but Gem looked away from him again embarrassed.  
  
"I know you could never love me as you did Max but couldn't you try, Ruby loves you, I love you and your son will love you," Gem told him with certainty and in his heart Alec knew her words to be the truth and ever so shyly Gem looked up at him with her questioning blue eyes to ask, "could you love me Alec?"  
  
"I already do, in my heart you have always been there, no one knows me like you do Gem, not even Max, with Max I was living in the moment, but here, with you, I am living in our future," Alec said and Gem broke into a huge smile as Alec bent his head and pressed his lips to hers gently in the long awaited kiss that both had been secretly longing for.  
From inside the building of Terminal City strolled Max and Logan, Max holding a little bundle in her arms and Alec guessed it to be his son.  
  
"Do you think she knew this whole time?" Gem asked because Max didn't seem at all surprised to have found Alec and Gem together. In fact she looked as though she had been expecting it.  
  
"Probably and how like her to just let everything go as it was planned without even telling me," Alec said and Gem cuddled up to him and poked him hard in the chest warningly.  
  
"Alec, play nice with the other children," Gem scolded him half serious and Alec gave her en exasperated look and they parted as Max and Logan reached them.  
  
"Alec meet your son, " Max said showing him the precious bundle she held so lovingly in her arms. Motherhood had made her even more beautiful, but Alec had eyes only for Gem.  
  
Alec stared down at the small baby wrapped in a blue blanket, the baby's soulful green eyes staring up at Alec in wonder. Max wordlessly handed the baby to Alec and Alec held him awkwardly but did not even think about giving him back. The urge to kiss his son's small forehead proved too great so Alec did just that feeling a strange warm sensation run through him. Tears came to Gem's eyes as she watched him with his son. He looked like any other proud father and Gem couldn't wait until he was the father of her baby. Overwhelmed by the sight of Alec finally holding his son Max reached over to search for Logan's hand and she held onto it so tightly that he looked over at her and was alarmed by the way she was looking on Alec. She still loved the guy, Logan knew that. And just when Logan was doubting that she loved him Max turned wide brow eyes to him and he smiled. You have my heart, always, he heard Max's soft voice in his head and Logan pulled her to his chest.  
  
"What did you call him?" Alec asked and Max smiled.  
  
"It took me ages to decide, but then I decided to name him Benjamin Biggs, after the two people who have left this world but whom we hold dear to us," Max informed him and Alec grinned looking down at his son who smiled up at him innocently.  
  
"Ben," Alec whispered and little Ben waved his arms around giggling and gurgling and Alec couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"He knows his name," Gem commented as she reached over and offered a finger to Ben who took her finger and immediately started sucking it.  
  
"Just think, five or six more until our family is big enough for me," Alec grinned mischievously at Gem who had a look of mock fear on her face while inside she was beaming. He said our, Gem screamed to herself gazing upon Alec's handsome face and she knew she was the happiest she had ever been.  
  
"Please, my poor heart, it can't take anymore!" Gem exclaimed holding a hand to her head dramatically and Max and Logan laughed appreciatively.  
  
"Dear Gem, your standards in men have really dropped," Max said cheekily winking at Gem who blushed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thus disproving that age-old saying that quality is better than quantity," Alec interjected quickly and he received a thump on each shoulder from Gem and Max for his attempt at humour.  
  
"I've got to feed him now but you can spend some time with him later tonight and whenever you like, Ben is your son too Alec.except at feeding time," Max said with obvious reluctance and Gem, Alec and Logan laughed at her grimace of distaste.  
  
Alec handed back his son as he and Max shared a smile knowing all was forgiven. With that Max and Logan headed back towards the building and as they neared the doors opened as though by an invisible force and Max turned around to wink at Gem and Alec before her and Logan entered and the doors shut behind them all by themselves. Gem gaped at the closed door then turned to Alec her mouth wide open with shock.  
  
"Did you see that? The doors moved all by themselves, they usually need at least two people to open" she asked not even believing it herself and Alec laughed and pulled her to him kissing her forehead.  
  
"My eyes are for you only," Alec assured her and Gem melted into his embrace sliding her arms around his neck to play with the hair that settled at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Mmm.sounds.fun," Gem teased him provocatively and Alec smiled down at her.  
  
"I swear I will love you my whole life," Alec promised out of the blue looking dead serious and Gem held his head in her small hands staring at him in wonder.  
  
There was no reply Gem could give and so she just smiled and brought his lips to hers. When they finally released one another they were both grinning widely.  
  
"May I escort you inside ma'am?" Alec said offering her his arm in a southern gentleman manner very Rhett Butler style and Gem took it with a flutter of her eyelashes.  
  
"But of course suh," Gem drawled in a thick southern accent and as they neared the doors Alec turned to wink at her then frowned concentrating on the doors. To Gem's surprise they flung open and Gem turned to him excitedly while Alec tried not to look surprised that it had worked. Gem tugged on his arm and at her questioning glance Alec shrugged smiling charmingly.  
  
"Max wasn't the only one who was chosen," he said simply appearing mighty proud of himself and Gem nudged him.  
  
"I love you Alec," Gem said and the smile on Alec's face said it all as he swung her across his body for a movie star kiss that left Gem weak at the knees. They were suddenly aware of the cheering and clapping and when Alec set Gem upright they saw all the transgenics gathered around admiring the new couple appreciatively, some of the admirers of Alec were looking a little upset. Dix was the first to approach them smirking as Joshua followed them holding Ruby in his arms who giggled and clapped her hands at the sight of her mother and father-to-be together and Dix couldn't refrain from commenting slyly,  
  
"It took you guys long enough." 


End file.
